Ancient Humans
Ancient Humans, or Ancient Beasts, are Earth-based lifeforms that have existed hundreds of thousands of years ago. In population, only a couple thousand existed but what they lacked in quantity they had in quality. These Ancient Humans had the ability to control the Aether, which is considered the primordial essence of the cosmos and serves as the source of all energy in the universe. Aether is described as an energy that can only be seen when in a fifth dimensional plane of existence known as the''' Ethereal Plane', a physical plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy; or when used in a third dimensional plane of existence by members the species known as the '''Quintessials'. All life in the known universe has the Aether in some shape, way or form. Some have a stronger presence than others, but generally are present. Beneath organs, tissues, cells, organelles, macromolecules, molecules, atoms, subatomic particles and all them resides Aetherian energy, which essentially is a major player in creating life. Aether can be harnessed and used in other forms such as Mana and Kammera due to its somewhat mystical nature. Aether in the form of abilities interacts with the physical world in many different ways, depending on the ability. However, one can come to the conclusion that every ability is regardless a sub-power of Aether Manipulation, as each ability is manipulating Aether in one way or another. An Alien with Fire Manipulation manipulates Aether to cause the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. This is possible as everything is comprised of chemical elements that are comprised of chemical substances that are comprised of matter, which is made up of atoms, which are comprised of subatomic particles, which are made up of elementary particles that contain Aether inside them. Where do Quintessials fit in? In the entire known universe, Quintessials are the only species to have manipulated Aether in such a way that gave them god-like power. This was due to a naturally grown tree known to myth as Yggdrasil, which was a tree that had all kinds of Aetherian influence. Releasing Aether into the atmosphere, it bred a powerful species: The Quintessials. Their abilities varied, but one thing was certain: They were powerful. They were a very rare race, in fact the only known ones to have so much Aetherian influence. Althuogh there are many speculations as to how a three dimensional species is able to tap into a fifth dimensional energy, there is no definite conclusion drawn by anyone. Regardless, they remained the only species to do so at such a rate. It is very possible for a person's physical form to be assimilated by an overload of Aether if not careful, causing their soul to retreat to the Ethereal Plane. In this form, it is nearly impossible for the person to die. The only way to be successfully killed is to be stripped of all Aetherian energy stripped from the soul, thus causing the organism to die, allowing it to transcend. Quintessials never truly left their home planet even with all abilities to do so, as they ruled over the land. At some point in history, The Order of the Watchers stepped in, figuring that their mere existence could invite catastrophe across the entire universe. Using their knowledge on the Aether, they destroyed Yggdrasil and cast a spell on the entire planet which prevented any Quintessials from leaving their home. With enough time, they all eventually became extinct. With them out of the picture, animals once again rose to the top of the food chain. With all the Aetherian influence in the Earth's atmosphere remaining, the Homosapiens grew much faster, stronger and smarter than any species. There is no concrete evidence or remains of the Quintessials, thus their existence remained a mystery to Humans. Within space, Earth was so far away from civilization, also because they were hidden, the Galactic Union never really picked up on Earth;s existence until recently. Souls of the previous Quintessials that had survived had taken over some physical forms as Humans, as well as their evolution being accelerated indirectly by the Aether, Homosapiens are considered descendants of Quintessials. In essence, every single Human (and Alien, in fact) have some Aether within them. Very few of which can manifest itself into true abilities as shown in Darren and Jamie.